


Swap Meat

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: Body swap 'verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: It's a little while after Jemma and Fitz get back into their own bodies. They're in an established relationship now and ready to experiment. What better way to learn how to please each other than to switch bodies one more time and see how it feels first hand?





	Swap Meat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popsicle86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popsicle86/gifts).



“You're _sure_?”

It was only the fourth time Jemma had asked him that, but it felt like at least the hundredth.

“Will you just take a bloody _yes_ , already?” he answered peevishly. “Now come on before we're caught out.”

Taking Jemma's hand, he dragged her along the corridor to the storage cell where the monolith was kept under secure lock and key. They still had access of course. How else were they meant to do their research, after all. But they were not meant to do quite this type of experimentation.

Jemma hurried along behind him, practically vibrating with excitement. She got like that when she was doing something she knew was wrong but she also thought was sexy. This was like that time in the emergency shower but even more so.

“As long as you really want to do this…”

Fitz sighed and stopped and took both of her hands in his. Looking her right in the eye he said, “This is something you really want to try, and I really want to make you happy.” He interrupted her before she could protest. “And I wouldn't have agreed to it if I weren't willing to do it. _Truly_.”

He blushed but continued on anyway.

“Last time… well things got, you know, sexy between us, and I wasn't ready to do anything just yet. But now that we've done it together properly…”

“You mean in our rightful bodies?” Jemma clarified.

Fitz nodded. “Yeah. I don't… well I don't feel as strange about it as I did before.”

Jemma smiled and looked over her shoulder to be sure they were alone before she kissed him.

“And you _really_ don't think I'm weird for finding the whole idea… sexy?”

She was so cute when she wrinkled up her nose like that.

“I really don't.” He leaned in and have her a kiss in return. “I have to admit I find it kind of sexy too.” He grinned sheepishly and then ducked when she swatted his arm.

“And you're only _now_ telling me?”

“Ow! You can't blame a bloke for wanting his girlfriend to owe him one, now can you?”

Jemma snorted. “Was that Hunter's idea?”

“Yeeees,” Fitz answered slowly. “But he doesn't know the details. Just that you wanted me to do something you thought I'd hate. He thinks I'm going to assist in a dissection.”

Jemma looked at him in disbelief for a moment before breaking out in laughter. “I'm using that euphemism next time,” she promised.

“We've had worse code names.”

“We really have.”

They were at the monolith now and nothing was preventing them from going ahead with things.

“Ready?” Fitz asked. He squeezed Jemma's hand and smiled.

“Ready.”

He unlocked the case while she called his mobile and after that sudden moment of disorientation, they were once more transported into each other's bodies.

Fitz blinked.

“Are you wearing a thong?”

“I was,” Jemma grinned. “But now _you_ are.”

He gulped. They were really doing this.

\---------

Ten minutes later, they were safely ensconced in their room. They'd moved into the same quarters last month, and it was still a treat to be able to sleep in the same bed together every night.

What they did in the bed before sleeping was a treat as well.

“So, how should we…?”

Fitz looked at her, clearly wanting her to take the lead. She smiled and took his hand, leading him over to the bed.

“Slowly, right at first,” she suggested. “Let's lie down and just kiss for a bit. Get used to being switched around again.”

He nodded and, smiling a bit nervously, sat down on the edge of the mattress next to her.

Jemma inched even closer and leaned in. Fitz cringed back and then laughed.

“Sorry! Just- I'm just going to close my eyes, yeah? I forgot how strange it was too see my own face coming at me for a snog.”

Jemma laughed and nodded. “It's going to be a bit scratchy this time,” she warned him. He hadn't shaved because they didn't want anyone asking awkward questions. “It might take some getting used to.”

“Do you not like it?” Fitz asked with a frown. “You've never said…”

Jemma smiled and squeezed his hand. “I like it fine, funny even worry. Besides,” she leaned in and put a hand on his waist, “It looks distractingly sexy.”

“D-distractingly?” Fitz repeated hopefully.

“Mhmm,” Jemma nodded. Moving closer still, she nuzzled Fitz's neck just the way she liked and kissed him just below his jaw. He shivered and she grinned. “I always thought you were handsome, but ever since you started growing your beard it's been all I can do to keep my hands to myself when we're not alone.”

“Really?” His voice was breathy already, and Jemma saw how large his pupils had grown. “I have a hard time as well.”

He lifted her hand up to his breast and Jemma copied it, stroking her thumb across his hard nipples and making him shiver again.

“I'm having a hard time right now,” she joked. Taking Fitz's hand, she guided it to her lap. He immediately felt just how hard a time she was having. Then he squeezed her in his palm with the sure grip of long practice and she moaned. “Oh God, I'm so glad we're doing this.”

“Me too,” Fitz nodded quickly. He leaned back all the way, and she lay down beside him on their bed.

\-----------

It was a bit surprising to Fitz how easily he was slipping into his new body. It was much easier than last time, that was certain, and the way Jemma was touching him was making it easier still.

He closed his eyes as she kissed him, wrinkling his nose at the feeling. She hadn't been kidding about the scratchiness. It also sorry of tickled. He tried not to let it distract him, but soon he had to push her back slightly.

“The beard?” she asked. She gave him a wry smile and shrugged. “You get used to it?”

“You might,” he joked. Cupping her cheek, he ran his thumb over it. It felt different under Jemma's hand than it did under his. The roughness under his palm was usually soothing, but now it was making the tingling between his legs more pronounced. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Jemma kissed his palm and that made him tingle more as well. Interesting. He had a feeling he was going to learn about a lot of things that she liked that he didn’t know about.

Their eyes met and held as he shifted below her. He parted his legs to cradle her between them, and her hard cock pressed against him, making him gasp.

“It's that alright?” Jemma asked, rising up slightly.

Fitz nodded, reaching around to grab her ass and pull her back in. “It's brilliant.”

Jemma grinned. “I love it when you do that too,” she said.

“Show me what else you love?” Fitz grinned back.

“Definitely.”

Fitz's stomach swooped as Jemma started unbuttoning his blouse. They were really doing this. And he really didn't want her to stop.

\---------

Jemma didn't want to show it, but she was a bit nervous. She'd never been with a woman before, except the last time she and Fitz had swapped bodies, but she was certainly interested in giving it a try. Doing so as a man was a twist she hadn't considered until events had presented the opportunity, but she found that aspect appealing as well. It was a whole new experience.

One she would only ever share with Fitz.

As he threw his blouse on the floor, she started in on her own button-down. Her left hand was still a bit useless, but Fitz had given her some tips, both when she'd been him last time and ahead of this switch, so it didn't show her down too much.

While she was at it, she sucked off her jeans and helped him peel his off as well.

Fitz looked down at the front of her boxers, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“It looks a lot bigger now I'll be on the receiving end of it,” he chuckled nervously. Reaching out, he palmed and squeezed it again, and Jemma hissed out a breath as she tried not to lose control already.

“It’s perfect,” she told him. Her eyes were bright with desire and she worked her hips to press her cock deeper into his hand. “It fills me up just right. You'll love it.”

Fitz swallowed hard, nodding and watching the way Jemma's face changed as he gave her a hand job through her underwear.

“Do I always look like such a wanker when we do this?” he asked, grinning as Jemma's eyes rolled back in her head.

“You do,” she confirmed with a laugh that trailed off into a moan. “And it makes me feel powerful. And hot.”

She tended to be a bit aggressive in their sexual encounters, but Fitz never seemed to mind. He also never had a problem keeping up. He seemed to find it as sexy as she did.

“You are powerful. And _really_ fucking hot.”

Fitz's hand slid under the waistband of her boxers, and she felt her cock twitch against his fingers. They felt even better against her bare skin than they had thought her shorts and she had no idea how she'd manage not to cum before they even had sex.

“You're so fucking sexy,” she whispered.

She'd been planning on going more slowly but she just couldn't wait. Working quickly, she had Fitz's bra off in seconds and was sucking his nipples as soon as the lace was out of the way.

“Holy-!”

She got an immense feeling of satisfaction out of the way he arched below her. He was already moaning and clutching at her back, and she hadn't even taken his knickers off yet.

\-------

Fitz felt his stomach swirl with lust as Jemma sucked and tugged on his nipples. He knew she liked that, but he'd never realized how much. He was going to spend even more quality time with her tits from here on out, guilt-free. He didn't have to worry she was just humoring him anymore. Now he knew she liked it possibly even more than he did!

Wanting to make Jemma feel good too, he started stroking his hand up and down her cock. He gathered the pre-cum dripping from the tip and used it to help his hand glide more smoothly. From the sounds she was making, she appreciated his efforts.

And then Jemma was returning the favor, slipping her hand inside his knickers and teasing his pussy with her fingertips.

“Alright?” Jemma and breathlessly.

“ _Brilliant_ ,” he answered just as eagerly. “Keep going.” He didn't want to slow down and start thinking about what they were about to do. If he thought about it too much, his nerves would take over and these feelings would stop. 

He never wanted these feelings to stop.

He spread his legs wide and Jemma's fingers started stroking along his slit. He was surprised to learn he could feel his own wetness, but that was nothing to the throbbing he felt in his clit. As small as he knew it was, it still felt larger than his cock. He wondered how Jemma was able to miss it as she worked her fingers along his slit.

Hoping to guide her where he wanted her to go, he fucked his hips up against her hand, but she just chuckled and stayed tantalizingly close without actually touching him there.

“How do you like being on the other side of things?” Jemma asked.

He knew revenge when he saw it. This was her payback for all those times he'd teased her the same way.

Two could play at that game. Fitz kept stroking Jemma's cock with one hand and brought his other hand down to play with her balls.

“I like it just fine,” he grinned. It was Jemma's turn to fuck his hand now, and he reveled in the feeling of power it gave him.

He could see what she meant about it making her feel hot.

\-------

Jemma swore as Fitz worked her cock over so expertly. If she were able to think, she'd be making mental notes but as it was, all she could concentrate on was not cumming until she had her cock buried as deep inside him as she knew it could go.

Working with the speed of desperation, she got both Fitz's knickers and her boxers off, and then she felt the exquisite torture of her bare, hard cock pressed against Fitz's hot, wet pussy.

She kissed his neck and played with his tits as she ground against him. They both moaned with need, and then Fitz was digging his fingers into her ass and she was lining herself up and then, _fuck_ , she was inside.

“Oooh my God,” she groaned. Her eyes were clenched tight along with every muscle in her body as she held onto her control by the skin of her teeth.

“ _Fuck_ , you can say that again.” Fitz's pussy was squeezing around her, each flutter making them both shudder with need.

They stayed that way, unmoving, for a moment as their heavy breaths commingled and their bodies started to shake.

“Are you ready?” Jemma finally asked. Her voice quivered with the strain of holding back.

Fitz swallowed hard and nodded. “I think- I think I need you to move,” he said, his voice tinged with something akin to awe.

Jemma smiled. “Told you” she teased.

Fitz chuckled and shrugged. “I thought you were just trying to make me feel better.”

“Idiot.” Her voice was fond and her kiss was full of love.

\--------

As Jemma started to move her cock inside of him, Fitz felt a pang in his gut. It was an urgency he both recognized and didn't. In his own body, it felt different. More concentrated low down. This feeling started in the same place but then expanded out until it was enveloping his entire body. He wasn't even cumming yet and it already felt amazing.

Jemma's strokes had started off hesitant and irregular but before long she'd established a rhythm. The pattern felt good, but it wasn't quite what he needed yet.

Blushing, he knew what to say. Jemma often said it to him when they were together, but again he'd just thought it was for his benefit.

“Harder?” he asked tentatively.

Jemma looked down at him, and he recognized the lust in her eyes.

“Please, Jemma?” he asked. He dug his nails into her ass just the way he liked and enjoyed the way her eyes opened in surprise. She hadn't known about that one. “Fuck me harder.” His voice was more demanding this time, and Jemma didn't make him ask again.

“Like this?” she asked. Hooking her arms behind his knees, she leaned his legs back and wide and began to fuck him hard and deep. This was one of her favorite positions and he could see why.

“Just like that,” he nodded.

He kept squeezing her ass with one hand and the other he brought up into her hair. He gave it a bit of a tug as he pulled her down into another kiss, and her long, deep moan proved just how good it felt.

They were going to be _so_ _good_ at sex after this. He couldn't wait to switch back and show off everything he'd learned.

Jemma slipped her hand between them and gave his aching clit a tweak with her thumb.

Well, maybe he could wait a _little_ while.

They were both past speaking now as they barrelled their way towards orgasms. Their bodies were moving together fast and desperately as their moans got louder and louder, until they echoed off the walls of their bunk.

Daisy pounded on the wall and shouted for them to keep it down but they barely registered it. They were too far gone to care in any case.

Just when Fitz thought he had to either cum or scream from the need for it, he felt his whole body tense up and then explode. It was even better than he'd been led to believe, the sensations washing over him in waves as his head tossed back and forth and his hands clutched at anything they could grab.

Fucking hell. No wonder Jemma loved sex so much. He wondered that she ever did anything else besides fuck or wank.

\-------

Jemma let out a moan so loud it was a wonder her soul didn't leave her body. Her orgasm was so concentrated she could immediately see why Fitz couldn't think straight right after sex. It was like her brain had shot out the end of her dick along with her cum.

She felt a few more aftershocks as she collapsed just to the side of him. She was breathing hard and her whole body felt heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep.

She'd never tease Fitz about that again.

She groaned in disappointment as she felt her cock soften and slip out of his pussy. She didn't want it to be over just yet.

But Fitz knew how she felt. He was already curling himself around her and kissing her neck.

“That was…” She trailed off. She had no words.

“Yeah,” Fitz mumbled in agreement. “Definitely what I'd call a successful experiment.”

He chuckled against her throat and she laughed at how it tickled.

She held him close and kissed him softly.

“Thanks for being my lab partner.”

“My pleasure.”


End file.
